Transcript:Arthur's Bane
Part One KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name...Merlin. MERLIN Hello? MERLIN Hello? MERLIN Sorry. ARTHUR Well? MERLIN I've searched everywhere. ARTHUR Merlin, it's not just me you're keeping waiting. MERLIN How is it my fault!? ARTHUR The Queen can't just disappear. MERLIN Well, where is she? ARTHUR That's what I sent you to find out! MERLIN Do you know how big this castle is? ARTHUR Funny enough, I do. MERLIN Then perhaps you should have a look. ARTHUR Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing? MERLIN Putting up with you? ARTHUR Oh, well... ARTHUR Guinevere. GUINEVERE I'm sorry I'm late. ARTHUR Late? Not at all. We've plenty of time. ARTHUR Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. ARTHUR Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. GWAINE Run! ARTHUR At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the Earth. RUADAN The last of the Camelot patrol? MORGANA How long before Arthur sends more? RUADAN Calm yourself. There's nothing to worry about. MORGANA You're wrong, we're running out of time. RUADAN The prophecies do not lie. Arthur's bane is real. Once it is known to us, his end is nigh. MORGANA So you keep saying, yet you cannot tell me what it is. RUADAN The Diamair will tell us. The Diamair is the key to all knowledge. MORGANA Then where is this key? RUADAN It is here, beneath your feet. MORGANA For three months we've been searching and what have we found? Nothing. RUADAN It is but a moment compared to the eternity of knowledge the key will bring. MORGANA If I find that you've lied to me... RUADAN Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana. MORGANA You think I don't know that after all I've been through? For two long years, I saw nothing but darkness. Patience and I are old friends. GWAINE Lady Morgana, we really have to stop meeting like this. MORGANA You're not looking so pretty now, are you, Sir Knight? GWAINE It would appear not. MORGANA Arthur should know not to send his men so far north. GWAINE Well, get on with it, then. Kill me. MORGANA I will. But first you're going to have to help me find something. ELYAN We know Gwaine and his men crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold. ARTHUR What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more? ELYAN I heard many rumours, Sire. All of them had one name in common... Morgana. ARTHUR Then we have no time to lose. GAIUS What if the rumours are true, Sire? You may be walking into a trap. ARTHUR The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own. GAIUS Morgana knows that. She'll be waiting for you. ARTHUR These men have fought for me, bled for me... GUINEVERE May I make a suggestion? What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west. ARTHUR Through Annis' lands? GAIUS It would certainly take Morgana by surprise. ARTHUR Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men? LEON I believe she would, Sire. ARTHUR Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions. MERLIN Sorry... SEFA It's fine, really. I'm the one who should apologise. MERLIN What for? SEFA I keep getting you into trouble. MERLIN I'm used to it. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN You should hear him when he's really angry. ARTHUR MERLIN! MERLIN Like now. If you need help with anything, let me know. SEFA Thank you. MERLIN Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive? ARTHUR I have to find out. They're Knights of the Round Table. It's a bond we share. MERLIN I understand. ARTHUR If it was you who'd disappeared, Merlin, I wouldn't bother. GWAINE Did you find the others? PERCIVAL Every last one. GWAINE Do they know what we're searching for? PERCIVAL Some kind of key. GWAINE The key to what? PERCIVAL I don't know. But the men say Morgana's obsessed. She won't rest until she finds it. GWAINE Let's hope we don't succeed, then. ARTHUR The gorge marks the start of Annis' lands. ELYAN It's prime ambush territory. ARTHUR Take some men and follow the ridge line. ELYAN There's something you need to see. LOCHRU Emrys... LOCHRU Emrys... MERLIN What happened to you? Who did this to your village? LOCHRU That it happened at all is all that matters. I have been haunted by this moment for many years... since long before you set foot on this Earth, Emrys, I have waited for its arrival with sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his... fate. hand falls back to the water. Merlin then sees a vision in the water of Mordred walking to the injured Arthur. They cross swords, and then Mordred pierces his sword through Arthur's body. ARTHUR Is he alive? ARTHUR What is it? ARTHUR Come on, Merlin - you've seen a dead body before. As soon as we've given these people a proper burial, we're moving out. Knights are sleeping, but Merlin is still awake. He leaves the campsite. MERLIN O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes! MERLIN I need to know about a Druid symbol. A black spiral, within it a thin, yellow coil. KILGHARRAH It is the mark of a vates. A Druid seer. Where did you encounter him? MERLIN On my journey here. He warned me of Arthur's bane. KILGHARRAH His bane? MERLIN And then he showed me a battle. A terrible battle. Arthur was fighting for his life. I saw him wounded. I saw him fall. KILGHARRAH The vates' power of prophecy is unrivalled, even by a high priestess. MERLIN So this battle will come to pass? KILGHARRAH I do not know, young warlock, but one thing is certain... this was no chance meeting. MERLIN You think I should heed his warning? KILGHARRAH There was a time when the words of a vates were considered a gift. MERLIN Then why do they feel like a burden? KILGHARRAH A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin. Instead, he uses it to guide him. MERLIN How? KILGHARRAH Queen Annis. ANNIS Arthur Pendragon. ARTHUR I am most grateful that you have allowed us safe passage through your kingdom. ANNIS We are allies, Arthur, and these are troubled times. leads her guests to the dining hall. is serving Guinevere dinner. GUINEVERE I can't eat this, I'm sorry. SEFA I'll get you something else, my lady. GUINEVERE No. If you could just sit with me... Are you hungry? puts some food in front of Sefa. GUINEVERE Eat. Please. You'd think I'd be used to it by now... not knowing if he'll return. SEFA You love him. I understand. GUINEVERE Do you have someone you worry about? nods. GUINEVERE But not someone you can talk about. SEFA No, my lady. There's no greater warrior than the King. He will return. GUINEVERE I know. You're right.Thank you. Knights, Annis and her court dine. ANNIS What you saw at Asgorath is no surprise. Some months ago, Saxons began raiding our villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere. ARTHUR To raise an army? ANNIS People say Morgana is tearing the citadel apart. ARTHUR Why? ANNIS She must be searching for something. I dare not think what. ARTHUR Then my men may still be alive? ANNIS Yes. There is every chance. pours drink to their cups. ANNIS I think it's time for some entertainment. I would love to see your fool perform. Given all his failings, he must have some skills. ARTHUR You'd think so, wouldn't you? You heard the Queen - jump to it. MERLIN I'm not a fool. ARTHUR That's debatable. MERLIN And I don't have any skills! ARTHUR I know that. But we can't refuse the Queen when she's granted us safe passage, can we? juggles with four eggs. The crowd is entertained, while Arthur watches his performance with a weird look on his face. ARTHUR Where did you learn to juggle like that? Honestly, I didn't even know you could catch. MERLIN Yes, well, I have many talents. You've failed to notice them, that's all. ARTHUR Come on, out with it. What's wrong? MERLIN I'm not sure we should go to Ismere. ARTHUR Did you not hear Annis? My men are alive. MERLIN You don't know that. ARTHUR Look, stick to juggling, Merlin. Leave the important things to me. MERLIN But... throws his boot at Merlin. The boot falls to the floor. ARTHUR Here. See, explain that. MERLIN I wish I could. takes the boot from the floor. leaves the city. Guinevere watches here from the window and smiles. Sefa then continues and goes to a fortress in the woods where Ruadan is praying. RUADAN Crungon walo wide, cwoman woldagas, swylt eall fornom secgrofra wera, wurdon hyra wigsteal westen stapolas, brosnade burgsteall. Betend crungon hergas to hrusan. Forpon pas hofu dreorgiad, ond paes teaforgeapa tigelum sceaded hrostbeages hrof... walks towards him. Ruadan notices someone is approaching. His eyes glow and he appears behind Sefa a moment later, holding a blade next to neck. SEFA It's me! It's Sefa! I didn't mean to frighten you. RUADAN Fear is in here. No one can make you feel fear. Do you understand? RUADAN You have something to tell me? SEFA Yes. Arthur has set out for Ismere. RUADAN As I expected. SEFA But he is approaching from the West, through Annis' land. RUADAN You're sure? SEFA Certain. RUADAN When did he leave? SEFA Yesterday at dawn. SEFA Shall I come with you? RUADAN Your disappearance would create suspicion. SEFA What would you like me to do? RUADAN You have served your purpose for now. walks away, then turns back towards Sefa. RUADAN I hope they haven't ill-treated you. SEFA They've been good to me, father. RUADAN They are Pendragons. They're good for one thing only - death. walks away, leaving Sefa behind. He then rides through the forest. Arthur and his men are leaving Caerleon. Annis is saying goodbye to them. ANNIS Morgana has been devoured by hate. Be careful. ARTHUR I will. ANNIS Good allies are hard to find. I'd hate to lose one. and Guinevere are standing in front of a mirror. Sefa is leaving the room. GUINEVERE Aren't you forgetting something? My papers for the council? SEFA Of course. GUINEVERE Are you all right? SEFA Yes. GUINEVERE You don't seem yourself today. SEFA I'm sorry. GUINEVERE Last night... I saw you leave the city. SEFA I, um... GUINEVERE Sefa, I may be the Queen, but you don't have to hide your secrets from me. SEFA My lady? GUINEVERE Whoever he is, he's lucky to have you. SEFA Thank you, my lady. There are so many things to remember. GUINEVERE I know that better than anyone. You're doing well. Honestly. SEFA Thank you, my lady. bows and leaves the room. Ruadan arrives in Ismere. He goes to the throne room where Morgan sits. MORGANA What is it? What's wrong? RUADAN Arthur is riding for Ismere as we speak. MORGANA Impossible. I've had sentries posted on the border for weeks. RUADAN He's approaching from the West - from Annis' lands. MORGANA Why would he do that? RUADAN He means to surprise you. He will be on us in less than a day. MORGANA Prepare for battle. We ride tonight. and his men are at camp. They are eating and having a good time. Arthur notices the upset Merlin sitting near the water and goes to him. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN How can they laugh and joke? sits next to him. ARTHUR Hmm? MERLIN Don't they know what we will face in Ismere? ARTHUR Yeah, of course. ARTHUR But a warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes. MERLIN Because he knows it might be his last. ARTHUR Why are you so upset? MERLIN Morgana is powerful. She's dangerous. ARTHUR I know. MERLIN And you don't care? ARTHUR Only about my men. They're more than friends, more than brothers. No matter what lies ahead of me... I won't abandon them, as I know they would not abandon me. MERLIN I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do. ARTHUR Come and have some food. and Merlin go to the men. Morgana and the army of Saxons leave Ismere. and his men are packing there things and getting ready to leave. They hear a horse neigh nearby and draw out their swords. As they look around, they see the army coming from the mist. MERLIN We're surrounded. LEON We can't stay here. notices Morgana riding closer. ARTHUR Run! knights run, but are attacked by the Saxons and have to stand their ground. They then engage in a fierce battle. Sir Leon knocks down a Saxon soldier, and then has to face Ruadan. Ruadan kick him against a stone with his foot. Leon approaches him and they fight again, until Ruadan hits him against the leg with his sword. Leon screams for pain. Arthur notices it. Ruadan hits Leon against the land with his foot. Arthur makes his way to Leon, defeating three Saxon warriors on the way. He then faces Ruadan and disarms him. Then he fights two Saxon warriors, while Ruadan approaches him again and hits him to the head, making Arthur fall to the ground. Ruadan then faces Elyan, while Merlin drags Arthur away from the battlefield. He puts Arthur lie agains a tree and notices two Saxons riding closer. MERLIN Astige thu wyrm! snake comes from the bushes and scares one of the horses of a Saxon. Merlin then flees with Arthur. is laying on the ground, and Merlin is sitting next to him. Arthur groans and starts to wake up and sees Merlin looking at him. ARTHUR What happened? MERLIN You don't remember? ARTHUR Where are the others? Leon? Elyan? MERLIN There was nothing I could do. I had to get you to safety. ARTHUR What actually happened? MERLIN The usual - I saved your neck. ARTHUR You saved me? MERLIN Yes. And I can juggle. I keep telling you, I have MANY talents. helps Arthur up. ARTHUR So it would seem. MERLIN Come on. men, Gwaine and Percival are sleeping in the dungeons. Gwaine notices a strange blue light flickering nearby. GWAINE Percival. touches Percival's hand with his hand. GWAINE Percival. awakes. PERCIVAL What? GWAINE There's something out there. GWINE Did you see that? PERCIVAL What's that? MERLIN Could we have a break? ARTHURAs long as it's quick. I want to reach Ismere before dark. MERLIN Ismere? We are heading back to Camelot! ARTHUR Navigation's not your strong point, is it? Camelot is south. The sun rises where? In the east. And what have we been walking towards all day? To our deaths! The two of us against Morgana, are you mad!? I told you - I'm going to rescue my men. No. If you're afraid... then go. I'm worried about you. Right, well, I've tried sending you home. But if you're not going to do as I ask, the least you can do is shut up. Come on! You know, if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will. Threatening a King is treason, Merlin. What about threatening an ass?! I heard that. We were ambushed. Morgana and a band of Saxons attacked us as we crossed the border into Ismere. And what of Arthur? I tried to protect him. What are you saying? We lost him in the battle. We don't know what happened to him, or Merlin. How could Morgana have known? How could she have known that Arthur was approaching from that direction? GUINEVERE Someone betrayed us. Arthur? Mmm. I need to tell you something. The man... The old man in the village... Just think about something else, Merlin. No, I need you to listen to me. Before he died... he tried to warn me... He told me that you were in danger and that the danger was close. He was dying, Merlin. Who knows what he was saying? I think that he was a Druid seer. You expect me to listen to a sorcerer? But why would he tell me that? He had no knowledge that I even knew you. We have to turn back. I can't. Even if what he said were true, it makes no difference. Arthur, without you, Camelot is nothing. All that we've worked so hard to create. Everything will be gone. Look, no matter what adversity we face, we stand for what is right. To betray our beliefs, Merlin, that is what would destroy everything we've strived for. I swear I'm going to rescue my men... or die trying. Then I swear I will protect you or die at your side. It's back. Where are you going? Cover for me. Don't just stand there. Find them! I don't care how long it takes! If only we had a horse. Or a pig. You can't ride a pig! No, but we could roast it with carrots, parsnips and apples. Merlin. You're right, we won't waste those apples, we'll put them in a pie. Stop it! I have to eat something. MERLIN Rabbits! ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN I got them! SEFA What have I done? GUINEVERE The night before Arthur set out for Ismere there was a meeting of the King's Privy Council. Did you hear what was said? SEFA No, my lady. GUINEVERE And yet you were standing right outside the door. SEFA I was bringing your supper. GUINEVERE Later that night, where did you go? SEFA Nowhere. GUINEVERE Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate. GUINEVERE Look at me. Do you deny it? SEFA No, my lady. GUINEVERE Who did you see? You can tell me. SEFA You wouldn't understand. GUINEVERE Who did you see?! SEFA My father. I saw my father. GUINEVERE And you told him what you'd heard? SEFA He only wants what's rightfully his. Were he a physician or a warrior, his skills would be revered. But sorcery! He deserves respect like any man. GUINEVERE Respect is to be earned! It cannot be bought with blood. Your treachery cost the lives of many good men. SEFA I didn't mean to... GUINEVERE You have admitted your guilt. You leave me no choice, Sefa. By the laws of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason. SEFA No! GUINEVERE I sentence you to death. Take her to the cells. If I could reach my sword... we'd be able to cut the rope. Oh! Don't put your knee there. Where? There! Arrgh! ARTHUR MERLIN! GOD! MERLIN That was your fault. That was your fault! ARTHUR Great. Just great. MERLIN Where did the other rabbit go? EUCHDAG Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar. Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar... RADNOR I'm sorry. Did we wake you? RADNOR Not so fast.The King of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price. Alive or dead. Any last requests? ARTHUR Let my servant go. He doesn't deserve to die like this. MERLIN If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first. ARTHUR Merlin! Step aside. MERLIN You know I never do as I'm told. MORDRED Stop! Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate? MORDRED You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago. MERLIN Mordred. MORDRED Hello, Arthur. Part Two To be added. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts